The Other Traitor
by thesilentlamb
Summary: Edmund is tortured by dreams of his betrayal; then someone else starts to appear in his dreams and he must find out who is she is. Set in Narnia's Golden Age. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everone who read and reviewed my other Narnia fic 'Angela' - which is complete now BTW so please check it out if you haven't already!**

**All chracters are the property of CS Lewis etc.**

**The Other Traitor - **

**Chapter 1**

Edmund watched Susan and Lucy at their archery practice, his brow furrowed, deep in thought. He was 18 now, tall and handsome, with a broodiness that contrasted sharply with Peter's rangy good looks. 6 years had passed since the Battle of Beruna. – 6 long years of laughing, and dancing, and glorious sunshine. The enchanted winter had given way to a magical summer that had lasted for over half a decade and only now was Narnia beginning to enter its first real autumn in over 100 years. The sea was rough today, the air crisp. The trees were starting to lose their leaves and the Narnians were seriously starting to store food for what it was hoped would be a short winter. His attention was briefly caught by the sound of Tumnus' laughter as Lucy fooled around with her bow and then he lost himself in his memories again. For the first time in years his waking thoughts were being taken over by the recollection of his betrayal.

"_There is no need to talk about what is past" _Aslan had said, but of course it could never be that simple for one who had to live with what he had done. The guilt had started out as a living, raging being that had consumed his consciousness and tortured him into the night before ravaging his dreams, leaving him exhausted and miserable. In the months following the White Witch's defeat it had started to subside, allowing him first minutes and then hours of peace here and there, rising up to punch him in the gut when he remembered. As the months turned to years he had completed diplomatic missions, averted other wars and rightly earned his title of 'the Just'; he felt he was starting to atone for his sins and now the guilt lay dormant, like a sleeping volcano deep within him, erupting only after a humiliating defeat in the sparring ring or particularly poignant history lesson. Then it would awaken as he lay in his bed, taunting him with uncomfortable thoughts until sleep overtook him. It was always there, like a scar on his soul, but recently it had largely left him alone.

Then the dreams had started. For weeks now he had been reliving his traitorous moments as he slept. Always it was the same; he went through the motions of what had happened back then; his meeting with the queen, his first taste of her Turkish delight. His body repeating its movements like an automaton set to run over and over, his mouth forming the familiar responses to her questions even as his mind screamed at him to tell her what he really thought. But last night, last night it had been different…

_Edmund stood under the lamppost. He was a boy again, dressed in short trousers and a thin shirt under his jumper. He shivered slightly and turned his head at the sound of the familiar sleigh bells. As the White Witch's sled approached he braced himself for the feeling of his boyhood self taking over; he waited for her to question him, for the conversation to repeat itself over again, but this time she did not look at him. Instead she seemed to peer through him, her brows raising._

_"And what might you be?" her voice was soft, inviting. Edmund opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of a voice coming from behind him._

_"I'm a girl, of course"_

_Edmund spun in surprise, his eyes falling on a girl standing behind him. She was a little older than he, dressed in the uniform of a girl's school – pinafore, long socks and flat shoes. Her hair was in plaits and she stared innocently at the Witch._

_"Is that anyway to address a Queen?!"_

_"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I didn't know"_

_Edmund stood and watched in disbelief as the Witch invited the girl onto the sleigh, wrapping her in the furs of her cloak and then conjuring the box of sweets for her. He saw the same greed on the girl's eyes as he knew had been in his. He wanted to stay and watch what happened but his legs moved of their own volition and carried him back through the woods._

Edmund sighed. He had no idea who the girl was, or what his mind was trying to tell him. But there had to be a way to find out. Lucy's laughter cut through his thoughts once again and he smiled at his sister as she ran up to give him an exuberant hug.

"Come on Ed, let's go to dinner."

Edmund followed her through the small side door into Cair Paravel and put the dream firmly out of his mind. It was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less, and he had royal business to think about. Now was not the time to allow himself to brood.

**So what did you think? Worth continuing? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - thanks to those who added this to theri alerts, but please review too, ideas are always appreciated as well as comments. :)**

**I won nothing!**

_Edmund trudged his way through the snow, hugging himself with his arms and wishing he'd thought to bring the fur coat that was still hanging on its peg in the beavers' house. He couldn't have risked it though, not when he had to sneak away so quickly. He glanced up and saw the two hills the Witch had pointed out to him; they still seemed so far away. He looked back down and kept his eyes on the ground, carefully picking his way over tree roots and avoiding dips in the snow that might conceal rabbit holes. He had dreamt this journey a dozen times over but he still concentrated hard, unwilling to be caught unawares. His side ached and his lungs protested against the sharpness of the cold air. Moving on, he came into the open at the edge of the woods, where he knew he would look up and see the witch's house for the first time. But suddenly his gaze fell upon something new. Footprints. He raised his head and his eyes raked the moonlight scene before coming to rest on her.. A hundred yards or so ahead, she was dressed in a mackintosh, gumboots and had a scarf wrapped round her head and neck. Unlike him, she had obviously been expecting to make this journey tonight. Edmund followed her, catching up quickly now he was able to use her footprints to pick his way through the deep snow. As they reached the castle gates she was no more than an arm's length ahead of him but he shrank back as he saw the bulk of Maugrim stir on the steps before raising his head to stop her in her tracks. She conversed with Maugrim and the wolf stepped aside to let her pass. Edmund tried to shout to her, to warn her to go no further, but his breath caught on the wind and his cry was whipped away from hi. For a tiny moment she paused, her head turned slightly toward him. Had she heard him..?_

Edmund sat up, his heart pounding and his breath coming in short pants. Who the hell was she? He shook his head to try and clear the image but it would not fade and he fell back against his pillows in frustration.

At breakfast he could not keep himself from dwelling on the dream and he noticed Susan looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong Ed? You look like something's on your mind."

"I'm just not sleeping very well. I'm sure it'll pass."

Later that morning a welcome distraction arrived in the shape of King Lune who had come to discuss plans for a forthcoming diplomatic trip into Calormen. Edmund smiled as Peter and Lune embraced heartily before shaking the King's hand himself; he was never one for showing affection quite as readily as his siblings but he was pleased to see Lune again.

The discussions did not take long and Edmund was relieved; despite the falling temperature outside, the parlour was warm and he was tired. The talks had left him feeling drained and his mind foggy. He wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon with some good food, drink and company and then take to his bed.

"So we are agreed?" Lune said to Peter. " The three of us shall travel to Calormen at the end of winter and visit the Tisroc while your sisters prepare for the Spring celebrations here?"

"It seems odd to be talking about Spring when winter is not yet upon us, but yes, we are agreed." Peter replied with conviction. The three men shook hands and rose.

"Now," said Lune, "I would very much like to see your orchard King Peter."

Edmund stifled a yawn and Peter gave him an odd look.

"I'm just going to get some rest before lunch. Please carry on without me"

Edmund walked away without waiting for a response and headed to his room for a much needed lie down.

_Inside the witch's castle he came face to face with her. She was older now; perhaps 16 or 17. She was taller, thinner and her eyes had taken on a vacant look that disturbed him to his very core. She wore a dress now; a silvery bodice, sleeveless and slash necked, that hugged her body down to her hips. Then a skirt made of layers of lace and net. The lace had a dirty, rotting look to that reminded him of how his mother's net curtains had looked after their neighbours' bonfire. Her alabaster skin was almost as white as the marble carvings in the castle but she did not appear to feel the cold. He followed her slow pace through the corridor, and watched as she sat at the witch's feet. Jadis handed her a small silver box and Edmund saw the girl take something from it and eat it._

_Edmund watched as a faun was brought to the witch's feet and thrown upon his face. _

_Now you see what we do to spies said the witch coldly as she raised her wand. The faun turned instantly to stone and his face shattered as his suddenly top heavy figure fell forwards onto the floor. The witch looked down at him in disgust._

"_Take him away"_

_The girl was emotionless, her face entirely without expression. Edmund felt sick as his feet carried him away._

Edmund awoke. He was sure now, that she was real. But what had happened to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Still don't own anything!**

Edmund pushed his horse into a harder gallop over the meadow and revelled in the feel of the wind whipping his cheeks and lifting his hair. Phillip's muscles bunched and stretched beneath him and Edmund closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

The dreams had been coming every night for weeks now and he couldn't get the girl out of his head. They had veered back and forth in time; one night the girl would be sitting at the Witch's side as she carried out her cruel acts, tall, thin and vacant-eyed, she looked like the Witch's daughter; the next he would be standing in the snow as they rode past on the sleigh, the Narnians cowering in the woods and hiding in their burrows. Several times they had been back at the lamppost again, the girl's face still heart-shaped and innocent, her dark hair in its thick plaits. He always tried his hardest to warn her, to try and tell her to run away, but the words would never come. His body ached and his mind was foggy from lack of decent sleep. A good hard ride was just what he needed and when Peter had suggested he take Phillip out to go and inspect the progress of the new monument being built at Beaversdam he had readily agreed.

His horse plunged forwards over a ditch and then powered his way to the top of a rise that afforded a good view of the country side. Edmund pulled him to a stop at the crest of the hill and surveyed the scene in front of him. The river below was quiet as the workforce enjoyed some lunch; Edmund's eyes strayed to the valley between the several miles away. The Witch's castle was still there, nestling between the two hulking hills, its malevolent air almost pulsing out at him. He felt a powerful tug towards it, although he could not have explained why. For a moment he was transported back to the most recent dream.

_He was standing in a bedroom; grand, stately, but cold. In front of him the girl was sitting at her dressing table in front of a mirror, brushing her dark hair. Carefully she pulled the locks back, curling them at the base of her neck before securing them in a tight knot with what looked like a shard of bone. She paused, looking down at her hands, her pinched face hidden from his view; Edmund boldly stepped forward, reaching out his hand to touch her on the shoulder, but drew back sharply when she suddenly looked back into the mirror and for a split second her ice-blue eyes met Edmunds-_

With a start Edmund was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of hammering close by. He turned back to the building site below and saw the workmen starting to take up their tools again. Sighing, he urged Phillip on.

Later that day, he tried his best to relax in the library. He was determined to concentrate on the plans for their trip to Calormen, and was reading a book about the country's history. A knock at the door brought his eyes up from the book and he saw his youngest sister standing before him.

"What's wrong Ed?" Lucy's gazed was full of worry, "You can tell me you know."

"It's this girl-" Edmund started,

Lucy's eyes lit up

"A girl, Edmund you never said-"

"She's not, well, I think she_ is _real, but I keep dreaming about her. She makes me remember what I – what I did. Back then"

"Oh, Ed, you don't have to, I mean, you mustn't torture yourself like this."

"I'm not, Lu, that's just it. It isn't me doing this, it's her, I'm sure of it. She needs my help, and I don't know what to do.

Lucy frowned.

"Edmund, I think you need to try and get some sleep. Then we'll talk to Peter"

Edmund sighed.

"I'll try"

_Something was different. The girl stood in the upper floor of the castle, starring out of a window. She was dressed in a thin black gown that lifted and ruffled in the breeze that whipped through the draughty window frame. She was expressionless, but her eyes were moist, and Edmund could see her teeth digging into her lip. Her bare arms were suddenly gooseflesh as the wind picked up. A dwarf, the same dwarf who had ridden through the woods and been privy to Edmund's almost murder, came through the door and addressed the girl. _

" _The Queen wishes to see you Milady."_

"_Tell her I shall be there directly". In all the dreams it was the first time Edmund had heard her voice since she had spoken to Maugrim and he was surprised to hear the faintest of quivers. The dwarf retreated back through the door and cackled to himself._

_The girl seemed to be steeling herself. She stared into the distance and a muscle twitched in her jaw. Edmund reached for her hand on the windowsill but she turned sharply and with her face set and her head held high she walked away from him._

* * *

The following morning saw them gathered in the parlour. Edmund was determined to take action.

"She's real Peter, I'm sure of it. She needs my help. That's what the dreams are trying to tell me."

Peter looked doubtful and turned to Susan, his eyes questioning.

"But Edmund," Susan's voice was gentle. "Lucy and I searched the whole place with Aslan. And Peter went there after the battle with the guards. There was no-one else there, I promise you."

"She may be hidden, bewitched. She's like me, don't you see? She went to the witch as well, and the Witch has done something to her. What harm can it do? Just to check?"

Peter puffed out a breath and nodded once.

"Alright. We'll go and search for her. But you must promise me Ed that you'll let this go if she isn't there."

"Thank you." Edmund turned from the parlour and headed towards the stables. There was no time to lose.

**A/N - Edmund's horse is called Phillip as a nod to the film (which I think is great BTW), but in keeping with the books, he is not a talking horse in this story - just in case you were wondering!**

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I still don't own Narnia….**

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy rode to the Witch's house accompanied by several of the centaurs. They pulled up in the courtyard and dismounted and Edmund took a deep breath to steady himself as he started ascending the steps to the castle door. It was the first time he had made this journey since that fateful night all those years ago. For a moment he was a boy again, the freezing wind blowing through his clothes, his socks soaked with snow. As Susan had said, she and Lucy had come here with Aslan during the battle, and Peter had come here afterwards and ransacked the place, searching for any prisoners who may had been overlooked in the hurry, and destroying any artefacts that could be potentially dangerous. But Edmund had not been back at all, and now it felt like a make or break journey. It would either be cathartic, or it would bring the memories screaming back. He wasn't at all sure which he deserved.

As they entered the castle, the musty smell of disuse and the thick layer of dust were like walking into a wall. Lucy coughed and gagged and Susan looked dismayed at the size of the job ahead of them.

"This be quicker if we split up", said Peter, his voice echoing around the enormous chamber. "Susan, you go with Oreius into the west wing, I'll take the East, Lucy can go back outside and cover the courtyard-" here Lucy nodded gratefully, "and Ed, you scout around here."

Edmund watched as the others headed away from him, their echoing footsteps fading away. He was alone, the great hall looming around him. He knew he should be starting a search, but for a moment he stood at the foot of the steps leading up to the Witch's throne. There she had sat and looked at him as though he were vermin. From that throne she had called her wolves and told them to murder his brothers and sisters. Edmund felt the bile rise in his throat and the shame made him close his eyes.

Averting his gaze from the throne he looked upwards; he had never really had a chance to look around this place properly and in the daylight and he wondered suddenly how the Witch had built this place. It was a curious mix of grandeur and rough edges, the castle seeming to rise from within the living rock itself. The throne sat underneath a huge arch of marble white rock, covered with ruches and jagged edges, giving the appearance of an enormous pair of solid white stage curtains. As Edmund stared at the arch the edges seems to swim in his vision, forming shapes and images. Then he saw it.

"Peter!" he shouted, "Susan, Lucy, come here!"

The others gathered around him and followed his shaking finger.

Near the top of the arch as it curved towards the centre the ruches took on more of a shape, the folds and creases of a dress, albeit one that had been covered with a thick layer of stone. Outspread arms like the figurehead of a ship rose above it, long hair fanned out around the merest suggestion of a face.

"Oreius – we need something to break her out."

"A pickaxe?" suggested Susan

"No, that may go straight through and hurt her. A mallet?" Edmund questioned the centaur. Oreius nodded and turned to one of the other centaurs who brought him a large wooden mallet from the bag of tools they had carried.

Oreius mounted the steps and stood as close and he could to the arch. The centaur reared up onto his hind legs and swung the mallet against the marble, aiming low so that any damage should happen to the girl's legs rather than her body or head.

_Thud._

_Thud._ A tiny shower of dust.

_Thud._

_Thud._

Oreius lowered himself to the ground and flexed his legs before raising himself up again.

_Thud._

_Thud._ The marble started to fracture.

_Thud._

_Thud._

With an ear-splitting crack a huge chuck fell away and a figure fell in a ungraceful swallow dive out of the exposed hollow in the rock. Oreius caught her deftly in one arm and laid her on the floor. She lay on her side, shaking, almost convulsing with cold.

"Your cordial Lucy, quick"

Lucy dashed forward and gently dropped a splash of her cordial onto the girl's blue lips. With a shudder she lay still and Edmund carefully laid his cloak over her. She was thinner than in his last dream, although still wearing the thin black gown, her arms like matchsticks and her face more gaunt than he had ever seen it. Her long hair was lank and greasy and most of it was plastered to her face and neck. He could see bloodstains around her upper arms and her fingernails were worn down to the quick. Edmund bent over her, feeling her pulse.

"We must get her back to Cair Paravel." Susan said with urgency " She needs food and water and a warm bed."

Edmund gathered the girl up in his arms and carried her out to Phillip who stood very still as he and Peter sat her across the front of the saddle. Peter carefully held her in place as Edmund mounted. Edmund wrapped an arm firmly around her and turned for home.

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5 - sorry for the delay in posting to those of you who are watching this story (I am honoured that people have this on alert!). I kind of know where I want it to go but was having a bit of difficulty getting it there (if that makes any sense at all!). Hence the short chapter. Your ideas are welcome for developments......**

**I don't own Narnia.**

Edmund paced the orchard, back and forth. He had been there for over an hour and his feet were wearing a path in the grass. He paused and glanced back up at the window to the guestroom for what felt like the hundredth time before continuing. The girl had said hardly anything, had simply slumped against him on Phillip's back and when they had arrived back at Cair Paravel Susan and Lucy had taken her to the bedroom to have some food and rest. She had looked so awful, so ill, he couldn't help but be terribly worried.

He had reached the far end of the orchard again and turned to walk back when he saw Susan emerge from the kitchen door.

"Susan! How is she?"

Susan shook her head, her brow furrowed, concern written all over her face.

"She is most unwell. She cannot speak much at present but from what we can gather she has spent a number of years trapped in the marble."

Susan met Edmund's gaze. "I think, I mean, it sounds as though – as though she was awake the whole time."

"_Awake?" _Edmund was aghast. "You mean she _knew _she was trapped? The whole time?"

"Yes." Susan's voice was quiet. "It was a cruel punishment. But the important thing is that she is free now. I think you should go and see her"

* * *

Edmund paused outside the guest room and collected his thoughts. He could not get the horror of the girl's ordeal out of his mind. To be trapped for so long, but to be _aware_ of it... it must have been a dreadful experience and he felt his own treatment at the hands ofthe witch pale into insignificance. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The girl was propped up on some pillows, tired, thin and pale, but she gave him a weak smile. Lucy busied herself refilling the water jug before slipping unnoticed from the room.

Edmund sat down beside the bed, taking the girl's small hand in his.

"I wanted to thank you" she said quietly.

Edmund shook his head.

"There's no need. Aslan must've sent me the dreams. I suspect it was his doing really."

"Aslan?" the girl's voice cracked. "Who is he?"

"I will explain later - there is much to acquaint you with. Narnia has changed a great deal since you were trapped."

"So I see. For the better, I think."

Edmund chuckled.

"I'd like to think so."

The sat quietly for a moment, the girl's laboured breathing the only sound in the room. Edmund contemplated her tiny hand folded within his. He felt a bond between them stronger than anything he had felt before, and yet he did not know this girl at all.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"I've done some terrible things."

"It doesn't matter"

"But," the girl struggled up in the bed "I need to tell you"

"Shh" Edmund pushed her gently back down.

"There will be time for all of this later. For now you must rest or Susan will have my head."

She looked stricken and Edmund felt a sudden need to reassure her.

"Believe me when I say I _understand_"

She relaxed slightly and gave him a wan smile.

Edmund made for the door and paused as he opened it.

"By the way," he asked "what's your name?"

"Catherine. My name is Catherine."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in a while – I'm having a bit of a nightmare trying to work out where the story is going. Any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen would be most welcome!**

**Hopefully I'll have something for all you lovely readers who have this on alert before too long.**


End file.
